South Park Little Match girl
by twinkels
Summary: Based on the famous Hans Christian Anderson story The little Match girl is given the South park treatment where Karen is the little Match girl I do not own anything but the idea of. Crossing over the the stories WARNING..Thise will make you cry
1. Chapter 1

It was bitterly cold in the small Colorado town of South park and was Xmas eve too and beginning to get dark now so pepole were rushing home to get in out of the bitter cold and the blizzard that had been promised for later that day and occasionally a car would drive by taking its occupants eather to their warm homes or somewhere nice like a party and only the brave or crazy would venture out on a freezing cold day on foot due to the bad weather and foot of snow that already lay on the ground it was certainly a day to stay indoors with a warm drink in warm clothes

But a very poor little girl who was painfully thin and very pale was wandering about the cold dark lonly streets only wearing old thin summer clothes that offerd no heat and were torn and dirty and a pair of summer sandles with her toes and heel showing and she had no warm coat hat scarf or gloves or boots like other pepole wore to protect against the bitter chill of winter clothes like that we're a luxury that her dad couldn't aford they couldn't aford anything really now and theird be days she wouldn't even eat their was no money for food

The little girl had lost her mom earler that year and the year before shed lost her guardian angel Kenny he had died of a muscular disease and her older brother Kevin was in jail and her father Stuart was a no user alcoholic who was always getting drunk and ending up lying in the gutter after being thrown out the bar and he didn't give a damn for his poor little daughter who was now 7 years old he often told her he wished she had died too least she wouldn't be a burden to him he hated her

Little Karen walked through the blizzards that had now come and batterd against her and the icy winds bit through her pale flesh turning her tiny hands and feet and her little sad face blue with the cold and she was shivering and her. Thin summer dress was useless really it was way too short for her nearly touching the tops of her knees and offerd no heat against the icy cold winds. But little Karen walked on carring an old batterd bag that she treasured it had once belonged to Kenny it was his school bag and in the bag was a small bottle of water a half eaten pop tart and a treasured goto of her and Kenny with their mom in happier times andli boxes of matches

Karen was selling the matches for a doller a box but no one had bought any that day as most had lighters and hardly used matches and they even gave Karen a second glance it's if she was invisible really and poor little Karen felt so sad and miserable and also her stomock growled as she hadent eaten probelly since her mom died

Karen wouldn't dare go home without any moneyAsks her father would beat her in a drunken rage and the tiny amount of money she ever did make he'd spend it on drink and she ate what he'd left over from his meals and it wasent much warmer at home than on the streets as the family had their electricity cut off so their food was frozen. and sadly Karen never really washed as she hated icy water so she smelled bad

Karen wanderd through the lonly town not really looking whee she was going when she heard 2 voices yell at her

Well look at what we have found if it isn't the little Match girl so kid did you sell any of your stupid. Matches today Mccormic. A tall boy said. scaring Karen

Karen looked up to see a boy on a bike with brown spiky hair and his friend. She'd remeberd Kenny saying that they were trouble once so she had to get away from them

Er n no I haven't Karen said trying to hide. her fear and looking for a way to escape these boys

Lier let's see what's in that bag of yours said the boy going to grab the bag

Oh no please I'm telling the truth I honestly don't have money and don't take that bag it was Kennys it's all I have of him left sobbed Karen struggling to get the bag

Aww is the wittle girly going to cry. Like a big baby then the boy taunted going to push Karen into the snow

Let go of that bag or you will pay a voice yelled with a jersey accent

Karen turned round to see Stan and Kyle Kennys old friends along with 4 other boys

A fat boy they called Cartman an smaller thin boy they called Butters a dark haired boy on blue called Craig and his freind called Tweek

Karen gasped a little at seeing the boys as she hadent seen them since Kennys funiral

The other 2 boys knowing they were out numbers. gave in your pathetic McCormick and so was your stupid brother I'll get you another rime just you wait madam the bully said throwing the bag in the snow and walking away

Yeah go on you cowards your all pathetic. Yelled Stan as Kyle picked up the old bag and cleaned the snow off it

I beleive thise is yours Karen said Kyle smilling at her

Yes oh thank you so much Kyle said Karen holding the bag close to her chest

So how have you been God we haven't seen you since Your mom died and you dropped out of school. Stan said

Oh I'm okay I guess dads still out of work and he's depressed Kevin. he's in jail but is due to be released. next August so the 3 of us will be okay I guess Karen said with a shrug

Thats good oh Ike misses you said Kyle

Aww I miss him tell him I say hi hes so sweet Karen said smilling then she looked at Craig who stood nearby

Hey Craig so how's Ruby and little Stripe she asked smilling

Oh their both good Ruby often asks after you she misses the play dates and Stripe is just as cheeky as ever hey maybe you can come and visit sometime. smilled Craig

Oh yeah thanks I'd really like that then she looked at Tweek

So I take it your still on the coffee then she laughed a little

Gah y yeah I love coffee said Tweek making Karen laugh. More

Yeah I know then Karen went quiet for a second before speaking again as she looked at everyone

Listen it's been really great seeing you guys and I hope to see you all soon but I really have to go I'm sorry Karen said sadly

Karen be careful also you shouldn't be out in thise weather your frozen why not go home and get warm you will catch your death out here said Kyle gentlyn touching Karens tiny icy cold hands that looked blue compared to his warm pink ones

Oh I'm okay Kyle I'll go home soon so don't worry about me I'm a tough girl Karen laughed before leaving not daring to tell the boys the truth how horrible her life was and it was warmer on the streets than at her house but shed never dare tell anyone or it be worse for her

Soon her freinds were gone back to their warm cosy homes where they'd tuck into good hot deliciouse food and settle down to watch tv or play on their play stations or xboxes or computers Or maybe watch Terrance and Phillip like akenny used to do Karen would love a life like that again. Though her life wasent grand her mom and brother Kenny did the best they could for her but now she was too scared to go home so Karen wanderd on through the lonly dark streets

She could see in the windows of the houses that had their Xmas lights on and their blinds and curtians opend to show off their Xmas lights and it looked so cosy and warm with their big trees and lots of presents underneaAnd and the deliciouse smell of food cooking filled the air that made Karen really hungry and the sound of laughter was heard too something Karen rarly did now she had nothing to laugh about really

Karen found a small corner and crouched down sitting on the cold snow coverd side walk trying to curl into a tight ball for warmth and trying to imagin herself in one of those houses but it was no use she was shivering and her lank greasy unwashed dull brown hair that should have been a glossy rich chestnut colour was almost white with snow

Just then she heard an old familler voice was heard

Oh and tomorrow mom I will wear my new glittery white top with the fur and snowflake that will look great with my red sparkly pants and matching shoes and hair slide Wendy said passing with her mom and both were carring Sevrel large bags

Hi Wendy said Karen looking up at the girl but Wendy staried at her but didn't awnser

Wendy isn't that Karen Mccormic. Her mom said

Yes mom ignore her shee nothing more than a commen begger now she should be in a foster home but becouse her dads alive he's keeping her so don't think theirs anything social services can do and anyway i never really did like her Wendy said snootily and her and her mom walked on leaving Poor Karen upset she'd heard of stories of Wendy being bitchy now it seemed they were true

Karen was so cold now she could no longer feel her feet fingers toes or her face they were like ice and she just couldn't warm up no matter how she tried

If she dared light only one match but would she do it as she couldn't ask for a doller if their was a match missing from the box shed need to sell it cheaper and going home with less money Karen would certainly get a beating But she had to warm up some how or Kyle would be right she would die of the cold and she didn't want to die really but would she strike that match it was a choise between a beating or dying of the cold what would Karen do

Thats that chapter done next one soon poor Karen


	2. Chapter 2

Dare I strike just one match I have too keep warm and maybe dad will be that drunk he might not notice if I'm short of money or not and it be better than freezing to death out here and I have lots off full boxes here She. thought. to herself looking at a small box of matches in her frozen hands so in the end Karen pulled a match out and struck it against the nearby wall

The tiny. flame offerd her a few seconds of heat and it felt really nice as she cupped her hand around it but soon the flame died out leaving Karen feeling really cold again

Oh no don't die so soon that was so nice too she whisperd to herself so Karen desided to strike another match 2 thise time hoping to feel warm again .Thise time the flame was a bit bigger and offerd more heat that's when Karen thought she could see something in the flame like a vision

Their was a beautiful little girl that looked a bit like her wearing a beautiful red velvet dress and her hair was a rich glossy chestnut colour in long curls tied with ribbons and looked so clean and shiny and near by was a lovely kindly looking couple the woman was pushing the little girls chair up next to a large table heaving with food and both adults kissed the little girl on both her cheeks saying tuck in sweetheart

Karen watched the little girl tuck a napkin under her chin and tuck into the delicious feast that was before her their was Turkey and trimmings soup pudding crackers. orenge juice everything for a perfect Xmas dinner also a large Xmas cake sat near by next to jelly that was Karens favrioute oh thank you so much thise is wonderful the little girl said smilling eating some Turkey

Your most welcome Karen the man said smilling

Karen that little girl in the room was her but how was thise a dream Karen wonderd as she watched herself eating the lovely meal then suddenly everything vanished as the flame had died

Oh no no please don't go I want to see what happens said Karen sadly as she strike more matches to get another scean

Thise time she was at a party and their were other children their that she didn't know as they werent from South park but in the vision she knew them and they knew her

Hi their Karen oh your just in time to join our party it's going to be so much fun one if the older girs said hugging Karen

Oh cool thank you so much Karen said happly as an unseen person put a blind fold on and Karen and the others ran round the room happly laughing and yelling ...you cant catch me and Karen was still wearing the clothes she had on in the first vision but also like the first one that vision died too

Oh no not again please come back Karen moaned and struck a few more matches some didn't produce a scean so she kept going till she got another scean

In thise new scean it was the couple from the first scean Leading a beautifully dressed Karen into a large room that was all decorated for Xmas and in the corner was a 7ft Xmas tree with lots of presents underneath from a dolls pram to large dolls house to a pink bike and all the toys any little girl could ask for

Merry Xmas Karen the woman said smilling

Wow are those all for me Karen said surprised as shed never seen so many toys in her life

Yes princess the best for the best they ll belong to you Angel the man said as Karen bent down to unwrap a Barbie doll in a fancy ball gown but before she could get the paper entirely off the doll that vision died too

Oh no no please not again Karen said sadly and struck a few more matches to get the scean back at first nothing happend then at last another scean came

Thise time it was Karen and the couple again playing with a cute little white puppy that had been given for Xmas and they all were playing with her

Ohh it is getting cold now shall we close the Curtians and keep the heat in its been such a good day did you enjoy your self Karen the woman said

Yes I did thank you so much Karen replayed

Well tomorrow we can all have more fun then the woman stopped and gasped sadly

Whars wrong dear the man asked looking over as he and Karen went to the window and seen a shooting star

Its a shooting star that means someone has died or about to die soon the star will carry their soul up to heaven the woman said sadly

Karen went to bend down so she could pick up the puppy but before she could that scean faded too as the flame had died leaving Karen shivering in the cold again

Oh no not again why does thise always happen she said sadly Karen so wanted to be in that room with that nice couple who ever they were and that cute little puppy so she struck another match but nothing. Then another and another but nothing happend

Oh God please let me have another scean she wept as tears ran down her cold dirty face

Then she struck another bundle and was rewarded with another scean but it wasent the room or that couple or the other children or the puppy

The scean was of a young boy a few years older than her self with messy light blond hair and bright sparkling blue eyes and he had a warm kind face and a beautiful smile it was Kenny

K Kenny Karen wept unbelieving

Yes Karen don't be afraid I know that you are suffering he said gently

O oh Kenny please please don't leave me again I miss you so much and I know when thise flame dies you will vanish like all the other wonderful sceans I had like the Xmas meal the party and other children the presents and the room and puppy I don't want to be on my own again I'm so lonly please stay with me your my guardian angel Kenny wept Karen

Karen franticly struck every single match she had on her becouse she longed to keep Kenny their with her and it gave her a beautiful heat so she didn't feel cold and also standing. near Kenny was her mom also looking beautiful not tired or scruffy she looked in life

Mommy Karen said as tears ran down her cold face

Oh mommy I miss you so much Karen whisperd choking on tears life has been terrible since you both died she sobbed

I know baby girl and we have come to take you home Carol said smilling and her and Kenny seem to take human form and both held Karen close in their arms surrounding her in a beautiful heat as Carol kissed her forhead and Kenny kissed her cheek

Karen felt wonderfully warm and was overwhelmed with a feeling of happyness and a bright light surrounded all 3 of them that felt warm and full off love and Carol and Kenny took Karen by the hand and they walked happly into that light and Carol was now wearing a bright white sundress and so was Karen and Kenny was in white shirt and pants and all 3 seemed to glow

Next morning it was Xmas day and Stan desided to call on Kyle as no doubt he'd want to escape his over fussy relatives that we're visiting him for Hanuka their Jewish holiday and they had habits of plastering Kyle with kisses leaving lipstick makes on the poor boys face and Kyle hated that

As Stan and Kyle walked along the road Chatting happly they seen a small Croud gather at the bottom of the road

Whats going on is everything okay yelled Kyle as he and Stan ran down the road to the Croud and found their teacher Mr Garrison with Officer Barbrady who knelt weeping Silently beside the body of a child

Im afrid she's gone another man said taking of his jacket and placing ot over the tiny lifeless body of Karen

Karen is Karen dead asked Kyle shocked as him and Stan stood watching

Y yes. She died in the night I'm so sorry mr Garrison said quietly patting Stan and Kyle on the back

Omg that poor little girl she must have froze to death look at all the matches round about her she must have tried to keep warm poor little thing a woman said sadly as everyone all stood silently over Karens tiny body but little did any of them know that Karen was in a much better place with her. Mom and brother and was safe or of the wonderfuls things she had seen the night before and that nothing would harm Karen again ...

Well. that was my SP take on the Little Match girl sorry it's not a happy story but I kept it true to the origanal story but changed the Charecters and that was a sad story as the little girl always dies at the end got the idea the at the end of last week at my freinds little sisters school play they put on a production off it and I had the book as a kid then I thought thise could work set in South park so came up with thise hope you enjoyed


End file.
